Wireless technology has become an important part of modern communications. From cellular phones to personal digital assistants, wireless technology enables devices to communicate with networks and other devices while in a mobile setting. Additionally, as wireless networks continue to grow and mobile devices continue to become more popular, it is expected that the importance and utility of wireless technology will increase as well.
A number of access technologies have been established for wireless communications, such as Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, Time-Division Multiple Access (TDMA), and so forth. Unfortunately, present wireless networks typically do not allow for mobile devices to communicate using multiple wireless access technologies. This limitation may severely restrict the utility of a mobile device, and prevent the mobile device from operating when a network that employs a given wireless access technology is not available.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method for wireless communications that overcomes the above deficiencies associated with the prior art. This may be achieved by using a universal wireless access gateway to allow for switching of wireless access technologies employed by a mobile node.